


Merry Christmas, Baby

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Christmas [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A very nice way to spend Christmas morning, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry has a little surprise for Len when they wake up together for their first Christmas as a couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy some Christmas smut! (Hopefully this makes up for the angst i just posted :D)

“Merry Christmas baby,” Barry muttered in a half sleepy state.

Opening his eyes gently, he gazed at his adorably comfy looking boyfriend. Len was all snuggled up in the duvet on his side facing Barry. Trying to keep his eyes closed but failing and having to take a peek at Barry. 

“Merry Christmas Scarlet,” He uttered back.

Barry smiled brightly and giggled. He just felt too much in this moment to keep it in.

“I always pictured how my first Christmas waking up with someone would be and this is so much better than i imagined. I love you so much. I'm just so happy right now.”

“Me too scarlet, I love you. And all we’re doing is lying in bed together…” 

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, “Well, we need to be at Joe’s at 10, so still have a couple of hours. I umm, know we're doing presents at Joe’s too but i have something to give you before that. Kinda not family friendly,” Barry said quietly, a little shy of himself.

“Oh, go on,” Len said, intrigued now.

“Just uh wait there.” Barry slid out of the cosy cocoon and rummaged about in his wardrobe until he found the small package.

“I hope you like it. I was kinda a bit unsure and umm well, it's not something I'm that familiar with getting so... I hope it’s okay.”

Barry knew Len loved everything he did to him but this was something they hadn’t really explored yet. Barry had gotten the idea from Iris who apparently had no problem oversharing exactly what Eddie liked in the bedroom. He may not have wanted to know that, but it definitely gave him a good idea.

He tentatively tucked the package in next to Len so he could open it when he woke more fully. Len pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Hmm now you’ve got me wondering all sorts of naughty things.”

Barry looked away a little, clearly embarrassed. He didn’t need to be embarrassed around Len but it just kinda happened, given what was in the box.

Len undid the ribbon bow and delicately pulled off the tape and finally slipped the paper off. 

The box didn't give anything away though it was just solid black. It could have easily been taken for jewellery if Barry hadn’t already mentioned it was not for the eyes of family. 

Len carefully removed the lid and inside, beautifully presented in a satin lined box was a scarlet coloured butt plug, and not a small one either, it was a decent size.

Len smirked and it grew into a wide grin.

Before Len could speak Barry cut in quickly, “I've never bought anything like it so hoped i got something okay, size wise and stuff.”

“It's great Barry, really. The size looks just right and I love the colour,” Len answered honestly.

Barry's cheeks heated up with a slight flush.

“Just kinda thought that way I can be inside you even when I'm not around, you know what Flash business is like. I thought it would kinda be a, ah warm and comforting presence i guess, you know when you wear it you can think of me. I debated umm, well a dildo but would have needed your input there really so i went with the next best thing.” Barry smiled up at Len feeling relieved that he’d liked the little extra gift.

“Why were you so hesitant about it?” Len asked softly, stealing a quick kiss.

“I wasn’t sure how you'd feel about it, we haven’t really done the whole… sex toy thing I didn’t want it to be weird.”

“Never weird Scarlet, feel free to buy me all the naughty little gifts you like,” Len flirted.

“Okay. Oh and it vibrates if you want it too, if you put batteries in. You know a little something else to remind you of me,” Barry admitted, feeling braver discussing this now.

“I don’t need any reminder to think of you at all times Scarlet, and I really do mean _all times_. Although i wouldn't say no to a demonstration right now,” Len said low in Barry's ear.

“Oh really?” Barry flirted back.

“Mmhmm really work for that stupidly rich breakfast you’re planning.”

“Hey it’s Christmas we get to eat whatever we want and I need to eat a crap tonne of calories anyway, you know that!” Barry defended.

“I’m only teasing. You know I love anything you put in my mouth,” Len answered completely straight faced, Barry looked scandalised. “Now, how about i go give this a clean, you grab the lube and get yourself all laid out for me?”

Barry grinned devilishly. He may be unsure about things to start but once he knew Len was totally into it he could be quite the little minx.

Len made a scene of getting out of the warm bed and walked to the en-suite. Barry set about dragging off his underwear and reaching for what they needed in the side table. He positioned himself in full view for Len as he left the bathroom.

“Merry Christmas indeed Scarlet,” Len said staring at Barry’s naked body then climbing onto the bed to straddle his speedster, still in underwear, new toy in hand.

He ran it up Barry’s chest and neck. “Now why don't you put this in me and we'll have a little naughty Christmas fun?” Len purred against Barry’s ear.

Barry felt all his blood rush even more south than it was already, although a little still remained to surge heat into his cheeks.

Barry’s growing hardness pressed up into Len where he was sat over Barry’s hips. Len ground down a little and Barry moaned. The fact that Len still had a piece of clothing covering him only made it hotter. This was about Len though, it was his treat.

“Right enough of that. On your back, underwear off and I’ll take that,” Barry said assertively, plucking the toy from Len’s fingers. He watched as Len slowly climbed off and got comfy on the bed, shimmying off his boxers. Barry’s eyes travelled the length of Len’s body.

“I really like morning sex,” Barry said bluntly.

Len laughed. “Me too. Nothing better than rolling over at the start of a new day and getting to have my wicked way with you, looking all rumpled and gorgeous already. Kinda difficult to resist too with your morning wood usually pressed against me,” he said with a smirk. 

“Yep,” Barry agreed, running his hands down Len’s chest, teasing his nipples. “And we’re full of energy and already undressed,” he continued, moving his hands to Len’s thighs, avoiding the erection that was lying against his stomach. “Makes perfect sense really, and sets the day up very nicely,” Barry finished softly in Len’s ear.

Barry continued his gentle massage and caress of Len’s legs. “Open up.”

Len willingly obeyed and spread his legs wide. Barry slipped a pillow under Len’s hips too.

“So what are we doing here? All the way or do i just get to play with you?” Barry asked.

“Play all you like Scarlet,” Len answered, “And tomorrow when we have most of the day to ourselves, I’m gonna take you apart, slowly, in every room, until you’re begging me for it. May not even make it to the bed,” Len finished teasingly.

“Sounds like a plan, for now though…” Barry grabbed the lube and got to work opening Len up. Then he lubed up the plug and gently inserted it. Len moaned around it and clenched tightly once it was in, sparks of pleasure shooting through his body as he adjusted to the sensation. It stroked his prostate when he wiggled a bit.

Barry leaned forward to capture Len’s mouth once more, fingers softly grazing Len’s short cropped hair.

“You know,” Barry started, “If I was feeling extra naughty I’d get you to wear that even to Joe’s. But luckily for you, the idea of getting caught with you by my dad or anyone else stops me from doing that.”

“What would we be getting caught doing?” Len asked coyly.

“You have to ask? I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from whisking you off, tugging this,” he pulled on the plug, “out and sliding right in. So that little fantasy may have to wait for another setting.”

“Hmm I look forward to it Scarlet. Now I thought you were going to play with me?”

Barry grinned.

He toyed with the plug a little before climbing on top of Len and grinding their now exposed erections together. He took Len in hand and teased him, reaching back to tease the plug sat snugly against his body too. Len couldn’t help the noises that left his mouth.

Barry stopped his torment of Len’s ass and instead took his own cock in hand too and worked them together, slowly and then quickening the pace. Len was close, Barry could tell. Just before he reached his crescendo Barry started toying with the plug again, causing Len to buck up into him.

“Oh fuck Barry!” Len cried out as he came, feeling powerful waves of pleasure surging through his body, the double stimulation a little overwhelming but definitely not unwanted. Barry hadn’t come yet though, too focussed on getting Len off. He let Len’s softening cock go and worked himself til he spilled all over his lover’s stomach and his hand.

Len laughed when he opened his eyes. “Definitely a good idea you didn’t give me that at Joe’s.”

Barry tried to contain his laughter but soon burst into a fit of giggles too. He rolled off of Len on to the bed. “That was more fun than I planned,” he admitted.

“Mmm I thought so, best Christmas morning ever, Scarlet. So how about we get cleaned up and you make us breakfast?”

“So demanding,” Barry jokingly chastised.

“You love it,” Len retorted.  

“Well, I love you,” Barry said instead.

“Love you too Scarlet.”


End file.
